


The Hidden Darkness

by CrystalTori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTori/pseuds/CrystalTori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has secrets that the Generation of Miracles and Kagami don't know of yet. What will happen when these secrets are revealed and their innocent phantom is seen in a new darker light? Will he face the darkness he has hidden away for so long or will it consume his very being? Lives may be lost and friendships questioned. Can the one that loves him the most save him from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read:  
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters from the show! Also in later chapters there may be some dark themes, you have been warned!

**Kuroko POV**

It seemed just like a normal day, it was a couple of weeks after our team had won the winter cup and the GOM finally had turned back into their old selves. However, I know we can’t go back to that time we’ve all grown and changed as people and have our own teams to lookout for but this doesn’t stop us from hanging out on weekends as we were doing today. Even after all of the pain and hurt they put me though back then I still can’t seem to hate or to leave them… but I know one day soon I’m going to have to leave because I’m a liar, I’m not the innocent phantom they think me to be.  

Today was my birthday and the GOM and Kagami had decided that they were going to take me out to celebrate, to be honest I don’t like birthdays because when I was younger I never had anyone to celebrate with…

“Kuroko, hey Earth to Kuroko!” I snap out of my daydreaming to see Kagami staring down at me with an extremely pissed off expression.

“Where you even listening to anything I was saying?!” He half screamed by the side of my face which really made me uncomfortable being that his face was only a couple of millimetres away from mine and I could literally feel the air move when he spoke or rather screamed. I felt so tempted just to do one of my famous ignite passes to his face, but instead I took a deep breath though my nose and put on my usual poker face and just replied with a simple “Nope.”

“What did you just say?!” He screamed again and this time grabbed the collar of my shirt so that I had to stretch onto my tiptoes. Okay now he is really annoying me, Kagami and me have been the light and shadow duo of the Seirin basketball team for a long time now and I would class him as a really close friend but sometimes he really is a Bakagami.

I wasn’t having the nicest of days due to waking up with a throbbing migraine probably caused by all the stress from the previous day and Kagami really wasn’t helping. I felt myself going a bit dizzy and needed him to let go and due to my head being a bit fuzzy I let my façade drop for a split second which was a huge mistake on my part and replied with a creepy smirk “Put me the fuck down Taiga or I’ll have to punish you.” With wide eyes and jaw agape he just stared at me in utter shock. Oh shit what have I done things are really not going my way this week…


	2. The Darkness Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I've already mentioned this, however, this chapter contains once again dark themes and some violence to come! You have been warned!

**The Previous Day**

**Kuroko POV**  
Beep beep beep beep BEEP  
“Oh my god shut up I’m awake!!” I yelled a little bit too loudly for the morning as I flung my alarm clock across the room.

“Welp that’s another one dead” I said to myself with a long sigh at the end.

Today's the day I have to go see them, the idiots that are causing my life so much misery, my so called family. ‘Family’ yeah right those people aren’t my family but if I don’t go and see them I’m as good as dead, I roll out of bed quite literally and land with a thud. Damn today already isn't my day, I go into my bathroom and stand in fount of the mirror that reflects a pale skinned, thin and teal haired boy. I feel sick just looking at the appearance that is reflected back at me because it reminds me of the one I lost, the one I couldn't protect.

I look down only to see a red strained sink which makes me feel even sicker but this time it’s from what I had done to myself. I slowly look at my thin pale arms… "shit” this again. Once I’m done bandaging up my arms I spend what seems like a decade fixing my hair and throw on a black buttoned down shirt that has long sleeves with black skinny jeans and yep you guessed it black converses. I pushed my front door open to be welcomed to the bright morning sun and cold almost throat freezing air “Well time for the hell to begin”…

 **The Next Day**  
_“Put me the fuck down Taiga or I’ll have to punish you.” With wide eyes and jaw agape he just stared at me in utter shock. Oh shit what have I done things are really not going my way this week…  
_

**Kagami POV**  
It seemed just like a normal day, however, it wasn’t. I stood there looking down at my teal haired friend trying to process what the absolute hell was going on, Kuroko not only fucking smirked at me but actually showed emotion and swore! I’m dreaming right? This can’t really be happening, I started to take a few steps back that’s when I felt a sharp pain ripple through my body.

**Kuroko POV**

Okay great well done me *mental facepalm* this is bad I think I just brain fucked Kagami, what now? My head still felt clouded and I know that the others probably didn’t hear or see the sudden change in my character, I could just play it off like nothing happened however Bakagami will start shouting about this occurrence to the others if I don’t act quickly.

Just as I was about to do something who knows what but anything would do at this time, I felt something deep in my heart shudder and my whole body went cold,

“They’ll find out how disgusting you are”

“You thought you could hide behind that façade”

“You’re weak you couldn't even protect her”

“You’re such a fucking idiot Tetsuya, you should just DIE”

“monster, monster, MONSTER, MONSTER!!!” The sadistic voices screamed this over and over in a constant loop of hatred.

Oh god no, those voices have come back again fuck! I know that I’m shaking it feels like I’m in the centre of a massive earthquake that’s about to swallow me up. Pull it together Kuroko I mentally yell at myself over all the voices, it feels like my head is going to explode I can’t take this anymore! Not now, not here! I don’t want them finding out yet, I’ve hidden it so well up until now, the pain and suffering that I feel every fucking day I spend on this Earth.

Damn it, all that stress from seeing them the other day must have affected me more than I thought, now I’m having a fucking mental breakdown in fount of all my friends *internal sigh* plus to make matters worse I don’t think I have enough will power to put my poker face back on. Sucks to be the GOM and Kagami right now.  

**Kagami POV**

“What the hell was that for?!” The now lying on the cold pavement face first teen yelled.

“Stop being so aggressive to Tetsu, for fuck sake it’s his birthday idiot!” The dark skinned, blue haired male retorted with a seriously pissed of expression.

Did they not see that?! What the hell they were standing just behind us!   

“Wait! How did you rainbow morons not just see what happe-“

“Who are you calling a moron, peasant?” A sudden bone chilling aura appeared behind Aomine, oh no the red haired demon himself his awoken we’re all dead!! An ominous sound of snipping filled the cold night air and I could see the light being reflected from a metal object that was slowly advancing toward my face!  

Just as Akashi was about to drive the sharp red scissors though poor Kagami’s skull

“What do you brats think you’re doing?!”

We all turn our head in a 180 degrees angle to see Kuroko standing there looking completely paralysed, because of the little light that was being produced from the street lights we could barely make out five looming figures appearing behind Kuroko. 

“I think we should teach these loud mouthed little brats a lesson” The anonymous thug closest to Kuroko said in a deep husky voice however by the way he said it I could tell that he was outwardly smirking, this is bad, these guy’s mean business. What did we even do to piss them of this badly for crying out loud!? The guy took a few step toward us and now I could clearly see his face and just our luck the guy looked like a complete nutter, with a huge tattoo that ran up his face and piercings everywhere he’s probably a member of one of the gangs around this area. But the more worryingly thing is that the thug held a bat in his left hand and was standing way too close to our deadly silent phantom, Kuroko hadn’t moved a muscle since I let go of him and his eyes were completely covered by his bangs.

I need to do something before that jackass takes a swing at the not so invisible boy… wait, WHAT?! Why is it so easy to notice Kuroko? His presence is normally impossible to detect, and if I can notice him then… oh shit this is not going to be good!   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly, sooo what did you think? The next chapter should be out soonish so be on the lookout, I kind of feel sorry for poor Kagami :’( Next chapter will probably be something along the lines of the different members of the GOM POV and hopefully some fighting! Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback, it will be much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was very short, however, I just wanted to put the first little bit of the story out to see how it goes! If all goes well the next character will be out soon and will be longer I swear!! Please give me any feedback it will be appreciated, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
